


【战山为王】小别胜新婚

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *双医生*吃醋/吵架/生病/伪破镜
Kudos: 83





	【战山为王】小别胜新婚

肖战很少有黏人的时候。  
而他一旦开始黏人了，就说明是真的想念极了。

王一博得了个国际学术交流的机会，在国外待了一个学年，眼看着快要回来了，肖战和他的视频通话愈加频繁起来。  
一向冷静自持的肖医生在视频里面一天比一天委屈，仿佛再多过一天只看得见却摸不着王一博的日子，他就要疯掉了。  
王一博在起飞前一天，与这一年认识的朋友们约了个k歌，也算是互相饯行。  
包房里音响震天，说话时都得绷着脖子大喊大叫才听得清，于是王一博就错过了肖战一连好几个视频电话请求。  
最后还是生物钟敲醒了他——到了这一年来例行视频的时间，王一博才突然想起这回事，掏出手机一看，被吓了一跳，连忙出了包房找了个安静的角落回拨过去。  
“喂？”视频接通，屏幕中传来肖战懒洋洋的声音，“终于想起我了啊狗崽崽？”  
王一博要跟朋友出去嗨的事一早就给肖战报备过了，因此一连几个电话无人接听，肖战倒也猜得到是怎么一回事。  
王一博心虚地摸着鼻子笑了一下：“不好意思啊，里面声音太大了我没听到。”  
他看到肖战的背景是枕头，问道：“你躺在床上？”  
“嗯。”肖战说，“有点感冒，刚吃完药，打算睡觉来着。”  
“那我拨过去没吵醒你吧？”  
“没有，我还没睡。”肖战说着从被子里坐起来，拎了件厚外套披上了。  
他像这几天每一次视频都要做的那样，隔着屏幕戳了戳王一博的脸：“喝酒了啊？”  
王一博“嗯”了一声：“喝了一点。”  
肖战说：“别喝多了啊，不然明天不舒服。”  
王一博笑：“我知道，明天还赶飞机呢，我还得早点起来收拾东西。”  
肖战又问：“什么时候落地啊？”  
“国内时间是后天中午十一点半。”王一博说，他笑嘻嘻地凑近屏幕，“你问这个问题已经问了十多遍了，这么想我啊战哥？”  
肖战难得地没回嘴，笑着说：“想死了，可快点回来吧我的狗崽崽……”  
王一博清了下嗓子，又把镜头拉远了，故作矜持地问：“那你要不要来机场接我……唔？”  
“Hey cool guy！”  
突然，王一博在国外认识的一位朋友不知什么时候也从包间晃了出来，凑上来勾着王一博的脖子就给他嘴上亲了一下。  
紧接着，挤在包间门口的其他的都怪叫着开始起哄：“Woooooo～～～”  
王一博：“……”  
他下意识地去看屏幕那一端的肖战——视频镜头一直正对着自己的脸，刚才发生了什么，肖战肯定都看得一清二楚。  
这还没完，刚亲过他的人发现他在跟人视频，就维持着勾着他脖子的姿势往屏幕里看去，“哇哦”了一声：“Your ....Xiao？”  
王一博很早就给朋友们介绍过肖战，因此玩得熟的几个人都是知道的王一博有这么个男朋友的。  
听到这人说肖战，其余人也围上来跟肖战打招呼。  
肖战也一直保持着礼貌的笑容与每一个人打了招呼，仿佛完全没看到自己男朋友刚才被在嘴上亲了一口。  
一群人见证完“酷盖”王一博被整蛊的过程，又认识了酷盖的美貌男朋友，便不再打扰两人，回包房里接着嗨了。  
而肖战几乎是在门重新关上的瞬间就挂断了视频。  
王一博：……完了。  
他连忙再拨过去，却都被肖战秒挂了。  
王一博只好改成给他发消息，可语音加文字一连去了几十条，对面却一点要回的意思都没有。  
总不是气得手机一扔直接睡了吧？  
王一博本来就喝了点酒，现下酒精上头，加上情绪焦躁，手上打字的动作都跟着重了许多。

肖战的确是气得把手机倒扣在一边，钻回被子里了。  
但又因为气清醒了半天睡不着，于是又钻出来捡起手机看了一眼。  
这一看可不得了，微信99+全来自王一博，而最后一句话是：肖战！你再不回话我他妈不回去了！  
肖战：？？？还威胁起我来了？？？  
“咳咳咳……”  
肖战被他一句话气得呼吸都梗了一下，被自己的口水呛得直咳嗽。  
他按着胸口缓了缓，面无表情地点开王一博的微信，没再多去看99+中的任何一条消息，干脆利落地把他删好友了。  
妈的，爱去哪去哪，谁要你回来。  
肖战把手机一扔，窝在被子里缩成了一团，他感觉到眼睛有点湿，也不知是刚才咳嗽咳得太猛还是被王一博气的。

人在生病的时候特别容易感觉到委屈，更何况肖战本来就委屈了好几天了。而有爱人陪在身边的时候委屈可怡情，没有爱人陪在身边的时候委屈就只会愈加滋生负面情绪。  
于是肖战在委屈中病得越来越重，病一重又更加委屈，如此翻来覆去一整夜，到第二天上班时，竟还发起低烧来了。  
整个办公室的人都察觉到今天肖医生格外低气压，脸色也极差，有相熟的同事去问，肖战却只是笑着说身体不太舒服——而后就在这十分勉强的笑容里倒在了同事面前。  
同事给吓了一跳，一碰他额头，竟是觉得烫手，又气又急，连忙开了张药单，麻溜地把他扔去输液室挂水了。  
肖战没晕太久，醒来时刚挂上水，被同事一顿劈头盖脸地数落：“你怎么回事儿？烧成这样了还来上班，不要命了？这还好今天没有你的手术，要是手术做到一半主刀医生倒了，你是要吓死同事还是要吓死病人？？？”  
肖战轻声地道着歉：“早上起来还没烧这么厉害。”他想起还没来得及去查房的几个病人，又说：“今早还有几间房没查……”  
“行了，老实养着吧你，病人有人替你看着。”同事白他一眼，“王一博呢？这两天该回来了吧？万一他回来见你病倒了，不得把我们办公室掀翻了。”  
肖战笑，却是绕过了有关王一博的话题：“麻烦你了。”  
同事叮嘱了几句就回去工作了，肖战盯着吊瓶发了会儿呆，而后探手从挂在一边的衣服兜里摸出了手机。  
打开微信，里面躺着几十条来自同一个人的好友申请。  
王一博不知怎么想的，被删掉以后就一直在给他发好友申请，却没想到过来个电话或者一条短信——肖战还不至于把他电话号码也拉黑。  
而好友申请的内容，一开始是一些并不好听的醉话，中间停了一阵以后，再发过来就都是道歉了。  
肖战没什么表情地将新收到的几条全部点了忽略，心里却不自觉地开始算时间：这个点，该登机了。  
他手指一顿，又打开了联系人栏，盯着王一博的名片开始发呆。  
你是喝酒喝蠢了吗王一博？为什么不给我打电话？

王一博确实蠢了好一阵子，但跟酒精没什么关系，而是给急的——要不是急，也不会对肖战爆粗口，愣是给火上浇了把油。  
而越急又越乱，再一条消息发出去却发现对方已经不是自己好友以后，他险些把手机摔了。  
删好友几个意思？  
不处了是吗？  
就为着我被别人亲了一口？  
王一博一阵气上头，口不择言地给发了好几条好友申请过去——自是没有任何回音。  
他盯着屏幕缓了好一会儿，才后知后觉到自己刚才态度有多差。  
他一拍身边好友的肩，说是有急事要先走，而后就直接打了个车回住处。回去的路上倒是已经清醒了，依旧是隔几分钟就给肖战发一条申请，借着备注信息不住地道着歉。  
对不起战哥，我刚才太急了，我不是故意气你的。  
我错了，战哥你理一下我好不好？  
我马上就回去了，你来机场接我好不好？  
王一博不是没想到还有电话号码能联系，但他好几次翻开通讯录都没敢拨通肖战的电话。  
他不知道肖战是不是会把他的电话号码一起拉黑，又或者肖战可能还没想到有电话号码这回事，他一打过去反倒是提醒了对方这条路还没被堵死呢？

这边不肯通过申请，那边不敢拨通电话，两人就这么一直耗到了王一博抵达国内的那个中午。  
原本因为王一博回国，肖战特地跟同事换了班将这一天空了出来，还备了一冰箱的菜，打算亲自去把人接回来以后在家里亲自下厨。  
结果王一博一直只发好友申请骚扰却不肯打电话联系，肖战一气之下直接把他拉黑了。微信界面顿时清净下来，肖战坐在床上却感到格外烦躁，手一伸，抓起身侧王一博的枕头扔了出去。  
他的烧没完全退，头也还疼得很，开车去接人显然不太安全，原本想着要不托人去接一下，但被王一博的骚操作一连气了两天，彻底懒得管他了。  
肖战看了眼时间，发现自己竟是一觉睡到了中午，估摸着王一博也不会回来吃中饭，便起身去简单洗漱了一下，打算给自己下碗清汤面应付一下这顿饭。  
肖战没想到王一博正好就在这时进了家门。  
他刚端着面在桌边坐下，就听到开门关门的声音，紧接着一阵箱轮滚动，王一博拖着两个行李箱出现在他面前。  
王一博看起来心情也不好，一开口就语气不善：“你在家啊，那为什么不来接我？”  
肖战手顿了一下，紧接着“吸溜”一声嗦了一大口面，看都没看他一眼。  
王一博在原地盯着他看了一阵，“啧”了一声，目光刚转开一点，便看到卧室门口躺着一只枕头。  
他走过去弯腰捡起来，看了眼床上，又缓缓转向肖战：“你是真的要跟我分手是吗？”  
肖战被这两个字刺了一下，皱起眉，筷子一搁，也不吃面了，向后靠到椅背上，看向王一博的目光是他从未见过的冷漠。  
肖战说：“你要不猜猜看？”  
王一博眼睛有点发红：“就为着我被人开玩笑亲了一口？”  
肖战却不再理他，起身端起面把剩下的半碗倒了，碗筷扔进洗碗池，擦了擦手和嘴，走向王一博：“借过。”  
王一博一手拎着枕头，另一手紧紧攥着拳，寸步不动。  
肖战便直接侧身打算绕过他进卧室——然后就被王一博一把拉住，不管不顾地吻了上去。  
“唔！”  
肖战用力把他推开，却又被王一博按着后脑勺再次追上来，推搡间，两人一起摔进了被子里。  
王一博像是很生气又像是很不安，吻得既急又细。突然，他顿了一下，松开肖战撑在他上方：“你怎么这么烫？发烧了？”  
肖战喘着气：“你管我呢。”  
王一博便要去摸他额头，却被躲开了。  
肖战把头扭向一边，既不愿意让他看，也不愿意让他碰。  
半晌，肖战感觉到有温热的气息贴上自己的颈侧。  
王一博轻轻地用嘴唇磨着他的皮肤慢慢往下，像是试探一般，放软了语气：“战哥，我们不吵了好不好？”  
肖战沉默着没有马上回他。  
王一博便当他是默认了，重新寻到他的嘴唇来吻，却被肖战用手抵在了胸口。  
肖战哂笑道：“干嘛，分之前还要打一炮啊？”  
他突然手脚一并发力，把王一博推得滚到了地上，脸色极冷，语气更冷：“我不乐意。”  
肖战从床上爬起来，整理了一下衣服，起身往卧室外面走。  
“战哥。”  
王一博在地上坐了许久，突然叫了他一声。  
肖战停住脚回头看向他：“你还有事？”  
只见王一博摸出手机，划了几下把屏幕转向他，屏幕上是王一博的微信二维码。  
王一博扯了扯嘴角，强迫自己露出一个笑容，看起来却比哭还可怜：“分手可以，但能不能加个微信？我重新追你好不好？”  
他坐在地上举着手机，一句话说完，已经有眼泪顺着脸滑下来了。  
肖战走到他面前缓缓地蹲了下来。  
他把王一博手里的手机拿过来扔到一边，而后突然抓住他的衣领，把他拎回床上，倾身压了上去。  
“王一博。”肖战盯着他的眼睛，一字一句地说，“提分手的人是你，我从来没说过答应。”  
王一博一愣，还没来得及反应就被肖战狠狠地堵住了唇。  
肖战脾气还没过，与其说是在吻他还不如说是在撕咬。脆弱的黏膜很快见了血，一股铁锈味在津液交融的口腔中蔓延开来。  
肖战叼住王一博的上唇，喘着气问：“她亲的你哪里？上嘴唇？”  
不等王一博回答，他又去咬王一博的下唇：“下嘴唇？”  
他松开牙齿，用自己的嘴唇去与王一博相贴，重重地碾磨着：“还是都亲到了？”  
“我不知道……”王一博含糊地回了一句，双手攀上肖战的脖子，主动地去索吻。  
肖战一边更凶地回应着他，一边开始动手扒他的衣服，探手照着他胸前就是用力一拧。  
“嗯——！”王一博反射性地弓身要躲，牙齿嗑在了嘴唇上，又给破了个口。  
可胸前的东西还被肖战揪着没放手，肖战赌气一般，更用力地拧了一下。  
“唔——疼！”王一博错开了他的嘴唇，手却依旧紧紧地抱着他不放。  
他眼里泛了点生理性的泪意，想起什么，去贴了贴肖战的额头，皱起眉：“你在发烧？”  
肖战“嗯”了一声，利索地把他的衣服裤子全扒下来扔在了一边，就着搂他腰的姿势探手去床头柜里摸了盒套出来。  
王一博把住了他的手腕：“还有没有哪不舒服？”  
肖战抬起眼睛看向他：“心里不舒服。”  
王一博：“……”  
肖战一边扯开套子的包装，将套子戴上，一边咬牙切齿地说：“你放心，不影响我操你。”  
说完，不等王一博再做任何反应，便再一次堵住他的嘴，手上借着套子里的润滑探入了他身后。  
两人已有一年没能亲近，此时从前戏开始，就明显很是滞涩。  
王一博跪趴在床上，肖战用两指在里面一张一并了数次，王一博却始终死死地咬着，半点没能放松下来。  
王一博看起来比他还急，蹙着眉说：“你直接进来吧。”说着把他的手拉开，握住他的下身就往自己身后送。  
“你……！”  
这一下还真就戳进去了半个头，王一博无声地张大了嘴，穴口被撑得泛了白，宛如一个橡皮圈紧紧地箍在肖战头部。  
肖战被他箍得又痛又爽，咬着牙拼命忍下了要直接捅进去的冲动。  
可王一博不肯忍，王一博一只手还握在他下身上，心一横，又往里一送——“啊！”  
“你干嘛啊？！”肖战赶紧扯开他的手，生怕他再不要命地把自己往里带。  
王一博仿佛脱了力一般地塌下腰去，扭头冲他轻轻地笑起来：“这不就进来了吗。”  
肖战怒道：“我是要跟你上床，又不是要看你自残！”  
王一博说：“没事，没伤着我——继续？”  
肖战的目光从他的臀峰沿脊背一路到后脑勺，而后掐住他的腰，一言不发地开始抽送。  
“啊……嗯——”  
肖战每一下都撞得很重，不多久就拍得王一博两片臀肉之间一片通红，两条跪立的腿打着抖，上半身被撞得往前一耸一耸的，连带着一颗脑袋也晃来晃去。  
“啊——呃……慢、慢一点……呜……”  
不知是不是因为肖战还在烧着，王一博只觉得痛苦和快感都因为对方偏高的体温而被放大了很多倍。他叫得可怜，生理性的泪水已经糊了一脸，可肖战心里有气，只掐着他的腰一味地埋头苦干，直操得王一博一阵眼前发黑。  
卧室里肢体碰撞的“啪啪”声夹杂着王一博有一声没一声的呻吟，无一不刺激着肖战的耳膜，于是手上身下力度都忍不住更重，最后竟是把王一博生生操射了。  
肖战稍稍冷静了一点，搂着王一博让他往后倚在自己身上，而下身便也跟着一送到了底。  
“啊……”王一博急促地喘起来。  
肖战便从背后抱着他，一只手按在他胸口，自上而下替他顺了顺气。  
“为什么不给我打电话？”肖战将下巴搁在他肩上，哑声问道。  
王一博扭头看了他一眼，又心虚一般地移开，自嘲地笑：“我不敢。万一你气没消，我一个电话打过来你就把我电话号码也拉黑了怎么办？”  
肖战哼了一声。  
他把王一博搂得更紧了一点，又说：“对不起。”  
王一博一愣：“你跟我说对不起？”  
“嗯。”肖战说，“虽然我真的很生气，但删好友是我不对，让你紧张了，对不起。”  
——虽然肖战觉得有点没出息，但他不得不承认，心里这团烧了两天的火，在他真正抱到王一博的那一刻就已经平息的差不多了。  
一切负面情绪其实都源于他太想王一博了。  
王一博听到他这么说，却反而绷紧了后背：“战哥，你这话说得仿佛还是要跟我分……啊！”  
肖战突然在他下身头部捏了一下，原本是要警告他不许再提分手这个词，谁知竟是捏得王一博整个人弹了一下。  
肖战：“……？”  
他试探一般，握住王一博尚疲软的前端，拇指又在头部揉了一下。  
“啊啊！”王一博往后弓起身子要躲，身后又开始拼命地绞紧。  
肖战像是觉得发现了什么有意思的事情，就这么揉起他的头部来。  
“别……啊……嗯——哥，战哥，别弄了……”  
王一博居然比之前反应还要激烈，整个人拼命地挣扎，两只手也要去拽开肖战，却被肖战半路截下了。  
“哥……呜……哥！停……不行……”  
他也没想到这种时候前面头部会这么敏感，在肖战这般揉捏下，也不见前端再变硬，后面却是跟着一阵一阵地绞紧。  
肖战还埋在他体内，即使不动作也被伺候得一阵头皮发麻，终于松开他前面，掐着他的腰快速进出几次，也射了出来。  
他掐着王一博的下巴将他的脸侧过，探头去吻他的嘴唇，伸出舌头在他嘴里被咬破的几个地方舔了舔。  
“以后——”肖战抵着他的额头，“不准拿分手威胁我，不准拿不回来威胁我。”  
王一博连连点头：“对不起，那些都是我太急了乱说的。”  
“还有，”肖战带点邪气地笑了一下，“我没那么好脾气，不可能看着你被亲没情绪，也做不到被骂了还能耐下心来去思考你是怎么想的——”  
肖战现在再去想那天一打开手机就看到的那句粗话，大概也能猜到王一博肯定是发了很多条消息却都没有回音之后急了——他想，他当时没耐烦去看的前面那99+，其实或许每一条都是王一博的不安。  
“王一博，你记清楚了——”肖战敛了笑意，一字一句道，“你男朋友脾气大得很。”  
王一博被他周身突如其来的冷意吓了一下，实在没忍住，身上一抖，打了个嗝。  
肖战：“……”  
王一博赶紧抬手捂住了自己的嘴。  
肖战垂眼轻轻地笑，整个人放松下来，甚至又在王一博额头上吻了一下。  
他从王一博身体里退出来，把套摘了打了个结扔进垃圾桶，然后面对面地把王一博压进被子里，紧紧地搂着他，深吸了几口气：“我的狗崽崽终于回来了。”  
王一博小心翼翼地戳了戳他的背：“那个，微信能加回来吗？”  
肖战动作一顿，又是好气又是好笑：“你就这点出息。”  
他把两人的手机都摸过来，重新加上了微信，又强行把王一博列表里他的备注改成了“脾气很大的男朋友”。  
待进行完这一系列操作，肖战才把手机给王一博，对着屏幕努了努嘴：“记住了啊，你男朋友脾气不好。”  
王一博“嗯嗯”地应着，手指在界面上噼里啪啦点了几下。  
“你干嘛呢？”肖战探头过去看。  
王一博便手腕一翻，把屏幕转向他，弯起的眼睛里笑意狡黠。  
只见肖战的备注栏被删掉了两个字，赫然标着：很大的男朋友。  
“……”肖战扬起眉，“谢谢夸奖。”

-完-


End file.
